


Car Crash

by Lisilgirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisilgirl/pseuds/Lisilgirl
Summary: For a split second, Link saw the construction lights. Then something exploded. His ribs crashed into the airbag.





	1. Crashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and traumatic situation.

The city lights were like fireflies: only pinpricks of light flashing before vanishing behind the skyscrapers.

A lone car relentlessly charged down the deserted interstate. Like lightning over the asphalt, the scarlet sports car with tinted windows roared with sound, an unchained beast exploding out into the night. The tires rumbled against the road. Buildings - in all their dark glory - blotted out what moonlight managed to make it through the clouds. The waves of Lake Hylia lapped the pier and beach below.

Shaking the strands of golden hair away from his eyes, Link Héroe stared ahead, fingers hanging limply on the curves of the leather wheel. Classical music tinkled into his ears from far away, the notes compelling, but faded to nothing under the roar of the engine. Not even bothering to check his rear mirrors, he shifted mindlessly to a higher gear and changed lanes, struggling not to implode upon his fragile mind.

He hadn't been in Hyrule City long, especially since his scarlet Epona-700 HP effortlessly flew over every speed limit imaginable. Glancing out over the cresting lake shores, the man tried to calm himself. What had once been a traditional black dinner jacket, a crisp dress shirt, and matching black slacks crumpled into a disheveled mess; the white collar was open and letting in the frigid air conditioning. The light jacket was discarded on the seat next to him. And the red rose settled nicely into it.

Seeing that burgundy flash in the corner of his eye caused something to stir deep within. The feeling made his tanned hands shake. Blindly, he ran a hand through his hair again, smelling her perfume in his calloused palm.

_Midna._

Swearing, he jerked the gear shift up and over, angrily. The RPM hissed. Hadn't Dark told him all about her and her deceitful ways? He remembered his brother's words this morning, black eyes dark as he lounged in the office chair.

_"You'll regret her," the dark man whispered, for once in his life serious on his brother's behalf, "She'll coax and twist your tender, courageous little heart out and then…" He sank an imaginary knife into his chest, raising an eyebrow sternly. Swirling his martini, he swore, "Just like that, bro. I would dump her. She'll already going to get you."_

How had his brother known? Link had a headache.

So now, here he was. Out. Alone.

Closing his eyes, he jerked one gauge higher, hoping it would take away the pain with speed. A caution sign whipped past, making his heart leap. Every thought was wiped from his mind as he tried to focus on what was happening. Uncontrollably, the headlights swung around a too-sharp corner; his feet slammed on the brakes, and he felt them screech. For a split second, Link saw the construction lights swarming the concrete bridge.

Then something exploded, sounds reverberating in his eardrums.

His body jerked forward, ribs crashing into the airbag.

XXX

A long, shabby overcoat covering her body, the lithe girl walked along the shores of Lake Hylia, heart heavy. It was quiet. Her bare, white feet sank into the sand, the silver shoes dangling in her hands. They had cost her a fortune and inflicted pain every step around the restaurant, and she was glad to finally be free of that ridiculous job.

Ingo had fired her for 'being lazy'.

She didn't want to admit it, but money was hard to come by ever since her father had perished in a car accident last spring. It had interrupted life in an abrupt and unfathomable way, and he had died on the way to the hospital, lungs giving out after being pinned in car for three hours. Zelda had been informed by the Dean while she was studying in her college physics class. After being asked the few questions by the tottering old man, she had come to realize that he was more worried about the money disappearing than her. In a fury, she had dropped out on the spot.

It had only gotten worse. Selling off her valuables (the car especially hurt) had been the only way to pay off any remaining credit card debts, leaving her with a small cash sum. Immediately, she began to work at the Milk Bar as a waitress, walking back and forth along the pier every night. Tips ranging from 50 to 100 rupees a night kept her from losing everything. Her small apartment took up most of the money, although her trust fund account remained pristine at 45,000 rupees until she was 21. She hadn't ever thought she'd need it.

Blinking back the tears, she felt the guilt creep along her shoulders. Would her father be proud of this? Of her life? His smiling face and reassuring attitude had kept them close, even when she moved four cities away to the university in Termina. He had promised her that she would have anything she asked for, including a strong education. That way, she could gain skill and talent in the real world based on her knowledge. She could help people with that knowledge, he reminded her, and she should continue her community service while in academia. 

She had never fulfilled that promise. She hadn't done anything to help anyone. She was a failure, a selfish-

That was when she heard the tires screeching on the road. She whirled in time to see a scarlet racer, looking more like a horse than a car, speeding straight towards the construction she had passed earlier. There was the sound of a bottle being crunched. Metal tore. A light came from above the pier.

_No._

Her hands numbly dropped the shoes under the boardwalk; she sprinted, gasping, breath pounding her lungs. The creaking wood bowed as she took three steps at a time to the street level. When her feet hit the pavement, she was racing, blonde hair streaming out behind her.

_Oh Din…please not again…!_

All she could see was the car slammed against a cement brace, and the fuel leaking out like acid to the cement. Miraculously, it was still running, dredged up from the bottom of the engine. There was no time to wait. Before she knew what she was doing _– how had she gotten here so fast? -_, she jerked open the crushed driver's side door with a screeching groan. Trapped between the seat and the airbag, there was a body. It was like a ragged doll, clothes ripped in too many places and twisted around the steering wheel with blood pouring from the forehead. Beneath all of the carnage, she realized it was a man, and he was barely breathing.

His shocking blue eyes were slits.

"Oh goddesses…Please let me help him…"

Hoping, she began to lever her arms under his shoulders, the hours of emergency medical training finally coming to bear. His legs were easy enough to remove, although they were limp, with no twitching. Tugging at his waist, she grunted, managing to release the chokehold of the seatbelt. He fell on top of her, dead weight. Blood streamed down, staining her hands, her hair, her dress.

"Listen to me!" she shouted into his ear, "Wake up!"

On her wounded feet, she could feel the gas leaking, quicker and quicker towards the broken electricity pole lit at construction sites. Blue sparks skipped closer and closer, ready to attack. Her heart pounded wildly, fluttering in her chest. She began to drag him, feeling unknown strength course through her limbs. Not this time. 

"No!" she ground out from behind gritted teeth, seeing the chemicals finally touch the burning, twisting sparks.

They were only twenty yards away when the car exploded.

XXX

Link saw the colors - orange and red and blue - at the edge of his vision. He couldn't move.

When the saving hands reached in, and the feminine voice was shouting at him, he could feel something being tugged. It was so hard to feel anything below his hips.

She was dragging him. Mind wandering, he realized that she was much smaller than him. And beautiful. Her hair was the sun, shining as clearly and sweetly as a dream.

A loud noise broke into his waking nightmare.

He fell.

XXX

She felt the energy blast forth, scorching the surrounding supports into nothingness. Gasping, she felt the heat race up her back. It was dancing, singing cruelly in the pitch-black night. Her hands almost dropped him before through sheer force of will she gripped the cloth under his shoulders. She hoped someone in the surrounding businesses had seen the blast and called the ambulance. Already in shock, she felt the tears on her cold skin. If this man died, she could never believe in healing again.

She couldn't do this on her own.

At the lack of any soft padding, she laid the man down on the cement sidewalk, ripping her beautiful sapphire dress. Murmuring prayers, she bound his head, seeing the jagged crack from where his head had slammed into the steering wheel. She bound it tightly, hands painted red with slick blood.

In a moment, she realized he wasn't breathing.

Terrified, she leaned down, listening for any kind of breath. There was nothing, not even a wisp. Without thinking, she tilted his head back, and gave him two breaths. His lips were so soft. Breaking away from that thought, she was lost to anything else except his chest. It rose slightly. Shaking like mad, she locked her elbows, and rising straight above his chest, she began to press sharply, pumping his heart. CPR. How many times had she learned this?

She had to.

Minutes dragged on, and she thought she heard a thump from under her hands. Then the red and blue lights slipped over her, bathing both of them in a surreal light. Tears had been dried onto her face long ago, she knew. But they flowed back, straight from her heart.

_Thank you goddesses…_

When she gazed back down at his bandaged head, stroking his hair, she realized he was staring up at her. His eyes, however dulled and painful, focused on her, etching her into memory. Trying to speak, his firm jaw moved, and he choked, breathing again. Amazed and feverish, she slipped her hand into his, and she felt it weakly try to grasp hers.

The on-call physicians raced for them with a stretcher. She was pushed away gently, and then the medical jargon replaced the strange silence in her ears. She gazed at the man, barely breathing, barely alive. Against all odds, she kept him within a sliver of life. Numb, she watched the doctors load him straight into the vibrant yellow Ordon County Emergency Transit, and the doors shut, enclosing him with a solid bang.

Crying, she held her hand to her face, staining it with blood. The concrete in front of her moved slightly in her vision thanks to the flames, and she knew that she was in shock. She was shaking, cold, and terrified.

But her father would have been so proud.

When the other transit that had come moved closer, she was still there. The tall, muscular man came close, spreading a blanket over her shoulders. She gazed up into his eyes, trying to swallow the guilty feeling. In slow tones, he began speaking calmly, "I am Darunia Goro from Ordon Valley Emergency Division. Please, come with me back to the hospital. You are in shock."

"Where is he?" she asked softly, letting herself be shepherded into the ambulance. It was beeping and warm as the team checked her pulse. At her side, the man hesitated, before saying quietly and quickly, "We are taking you to the same hospital, Ordon Valley Medical. Please, come with me."

_The same hospital..._

She felt herself heave a deep sigh, and she fell straight into the medical doctor's arms, no longer fighting it. Zelda Nohansen could only think of the broken man, and her shoes left carelessly below the docks.

XXX

Beep. Beep. Beep…

Listening quietly, she breathed in and out, the medically tinted air bombarding her senses. It was cool enough to snuggle further in the bed. She was comfortable under a thick woolen blanket. Opening her eyes, there was no doubt of where she was.

This hospital was different than most. It was nice, for a change. The small room was colored a warm sunflower yellow; a plush armchair settled into the corner and a small table was next to her side. Even though the window was open into the fading dark, it was nearly morning. Her eyelids closed in exhaustion. It felt nice to relax in a place without a TV blaring through the walls accented by an old woman shouting obscenities. Despite that, Zelda smiled wistfully.

If only she hadn't been fired. If only she hadn't insisted to her father that she could take care of herself. If only he hadn't died.

The haunting thought caused her to stir restlessly, opening her eyes in shame. Trying to keep her mind busy, she looked at her body. Last night, a nurse offered her a set of scrubs, which she gladly changed into, folding her destroyed, bloodied bodice and placing it on the chair. The blood was scrubbed from her face and hands. Somebody had come in to clean her feet wounds from the shrapnel; they stung, but weren't bleeding anymore. Peeking around the room, she noticed a pair of flat, nondescript shoes by the door. She smiled before throwing back the covers, standing. After smoothing out the scrubs and picking up her old clothes, she took a deep breath.

Quietly, she opened the door and headed towards the first intersection, searching for a desk. When she found it, the nurse sitting behind it was a slim, gentle looking woman. She was filing paperwork, but when she saw Zelda's face, she smiled brightly, eyes lighting.

"Look who's up," she greeted, "I'm Uli. Would you mind filling out these papers? They are for medical histories and future events." Her eyes were sympathetic, and Zelda couldn't help but face the growing fear within her chest.

"How is he?" she asked, voice strangely hoarse.

Giving Zelda a worried glance, the nurse looked bound in two ways: hospital or patient? "Are you a family member?"

Zelda hesitated, then dejectedly lowered her head, fingertips playing with the pen. "No," she admitted under her breath, "But I pulled him out of the wreckage. I'm studying, um..._was_ studying...to be an EMT at Clock Town University and my father--" A few tears started leaking out of her eyes. "My father, he died in a car crash, and I just...I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

A few beats of silence passed. The nurse stood, stepping lightly to the clipboard hung on the white washed wall. Sliding back into her office chair and twirling, she shifted through information rapidly, murmuring to herself. Zelda stood with her hands on the desk, waiting, hoping.

She glanced up, and showed Zelda the clipboard over the clean counter, nearly knocking over some beautiful white flowers. "He's in the intensive ward, on the first floor. We're here, on the third." Smiling, she continued, "I think he will be in room 16. There is a waiting room just outside. Ask for Ilia."

Zelda wasted no time in nodding furiously, and turning away, she paced to the elevator.

The first floor wasn't too crowded, but there were doctors swarming, and the sound of heavy machinery. Beeping, air circulation, scraping chairs, and people speaking in low tones assaulted her ears, causing her hands to shake again. This was a place for those in the most dire of need. She had been here once before, and coming back made her eyes burn from suppressing tears. If not for the man, she would have headed straight to the road, and walked five miles to her apartment.

The waiting room, overflowing with people, held magazines, books, and comfortable beige couches. Settling herself in one, Zelda put her head in her hands, smelling the acrid scent of dried blood and burnt asphalt. Rubbing her temples with a clean hand, she tried to look through a window for a doctor.

Miraculously, one appeared as if summoned. Sweeping up, the young woman smiled, eyes kind and blonde twists of hair curling beautifully around her neck. "Hello," she stated, extending a hand to Zelda, "I am Ilia, the head nurse of this floor. I'm glad you're up." Retreating, her apron shifted on her slender frame, adorable.

No sense to think about that. Zelda nodded quickly, asking hurriedly, "There was a man booked into this floor last night…He was in a car accident. I was wondering…?"

"Of course," Ilia's face had closed uncertainly. She held her hands together loosely, seeming to be wondering what the nurse on the third floor had. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead, eyes suddenly darkening. Quietly, she drew close to Zelda, settling beside her on the chair. "Link Héroe? Is that who you are looking for?" Seeing Zelda's curt nod, Ilia picked at her painted fingernails absentmindedly, before taking a deep breath, and addressing Zelda as plainly as she could. "Link was in a car accident, with no alcohol in his blood. So…we don't know exactly what caused the crash, other than speed and the explosion. However, he is mostly stable. We're just working out all of the kinks…"

Zelda let out the breath she had been holding, threading her hands through her ragged hair. "Will he be all right?" her voice slipped out before she could stop it, hoping.

Ilia coughed, and then gently, she said, "Yes, he will live, miraculously. However, during the deployment of the airbag and the front of his car smashing, he seems to have lost movement in his legs." Seeing Zelda's face fall in disbelief, she assured, "We aren't sure how permanent this paralysis is. With therapy and a good attitude, he could make sufficient steps to recovery."

_Paralyzed?_

A soft, tanned hand touched Zelda's shoulder, the nurse asking soothingly, "Would you like to see him?"

_Paralyzed…_

"Yes," her voice shook, "Please."

XXX

In the numerous blankets, scarves, and monitors, Zelda wasn't quite sure it was him. Braces and bandages kept the body strapped to the bed; he was terribly inactive and unresponsive. Only the steady beeping of the heart monitor could tell her that he was alive, and waiting to awaken.

Ilia had left her some time ago, on rounds around the forty rooms, leaving Zelda to her own devices. That included watching this man, pacing, and wondering what he was dreaming of...or if he were dreaming at all.

She shivered, looking through the glass, checking her watch quickly. It was nearly six in the morning, and clearly, he wasn't going to be waking soon, especially with the way several hospital staff returned to check on the immobile form, and perform various procedures. Her breath hitched every time until the white-robed doctors left him alone.

Why had he been streaking down the road so fast, so late at night? What had driven him to that extent? 

When she was alone, save for the clerk on the intake desk twenty yards away, she pressed her forehead into the glass, regretting the way it left streaks of sweat and dirt on the pristine surface. But she waited, hands aching to hold his. Tears of regret formed in her eyes once again, and she lowered her head to let them trail down.

_I won't leave…_

_I won't._

0

0


	2. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Adult Language

_After hours of dealing with feuding share holders and employees, Link's body screamed in exhausted, but there was no way he was going to skip his surprise for Midna. Just the thought of putting his arms around his temptress made him hurry. He parked his car in the garage under the Twilight Estates, catching the elevator into the lobby. Link frequented the place enough to assure the security guards with a nod. Smelling the perfect red rose, he began to think of all the things he would say to his girlfriend, slipping into the estate elevator._

_Up on the twelfth floor, he straightened his suit jacket and stepped smartly toward her penthouse door. To make sure she was mundanely reading her top fashion magazines or submitting to a yoga workout, he snuck a peek in her opened door, a welcoming smile on his face. It was wiped away in a heartbeat._

_Across the flat, there was a man, dark hair pulled in the latest style. Link had seen his pictures in the Death Mountain Business Weekly. He was not alone on the lounge. Gorgeous, elegant Midna pressed damn near skin to skin into his dignified, chiseled body._

_Zant._

_Betrayal was instant._

_Link spun on heel, reeling as hot fury began lashing at his heart. Struggling to contain the anger, he calmly pressed the elevator with one finger. The opposite hand was left clenching the rose stem, thorns pricking into his hand. It drew blood._

_By the time he'd made it, stumbling, to his car, he was destroyed. He couldn't think straight as he swung into Epona. He'd thought maybe a drive would help him…_

_Then, there was a sudden crash, and the explosion…_

His eyes opened, barely slits in his bruised face. It hurt to breathe; his lungs cringed at every shallow intake of air. His head ached like somebody punched his temple. Trying to stay calm, he peeked around the room, wincing at the lights overhead.

Several monitors sat as sentinels, with lines of wires plugged into the floor and humming noises keeping them going. They were blurred in his vision, but within moments, their outlines focused crystal clear. Pulse sensors attached to his finger, chest, and head, caused the source of the obnoxious beeping. Frowning, he laid his head back down. He was in a hospital.

How long had he been here?

He shifted. Or tried to.

Mind racing, he realized he couldn't feel any part of his legs. His legs seemed to be pinned under something; he couldn't wiggle his toes. Although he knew his legs were there -- their shapes lied under the white sheets -- they seemed suspiciously immobile. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe he was on too many pain killers.

Right?

Rubbing his face, he heard a chime from the door. There was a slight opening, full of rushing sounds and noises that hurt his head. He didn't mean to, but he clenched his jaw until the sounds muted. Then, a man's voice came, "Ah…! I'm glad you are finally awake! I knew you could pull through!"

Blinking, Link managed to find a plump face with a strange pointed mustache. On his hospital smock's breast, a name tag cleared his name as "BO". 

_What had happened?_

"Doctor?" Link's voice made it out of his throat like gravel. "What's going on?"

"I've got some news for you, Mr. Hêroe," Bo said, settling into a chair near the doorway, "News indeed."

XXX

Grabbing a cup of coffee from the pudgy, sociable cafeteria worker Faro, Zelda thanked him, nodding as she always did. This time in the morning, the room bustled with patients, doctors, and visitors, all chatting away as they slid into the spotless benches and tables. Around the well-lit room, foliage grew tall, vibrant greens on soothing pastels. It made her heart lighter from the depression growing in her chest.

She had been here every single day, getting something to eat or drink, although it wasn't much with her few saved dollars. Returning home once every two days, she had taken a cold shower to try and scrub the guilt away. Afterwards, she dumped her cotton dress soiled with blood. Her feet still ached from the asphalt cuts, but now, at least they were covered in tennis shoes. She had given the flats back to the front desk.

Heading down the hallway at a jog, she waved quickly to Ilia and Bo, who were in an excited discussion. Shrugging, her feet found the familiar path to the hospital room. She passed several people, all on duty, racing to and fro among all of the rolling beds, wheelchairs, and IV racks. She shivered, but turned down a brightly lit hallway towards his room.

There was a wheelchair settled just outside. Peeking inside, she felt her heart stop.

He was sitting upright, staring out the open window, worn hands limply settled in his lap. His was in his normal homespun white hospital gown. Across his hairline, a fresh bandage supported his fractured skull. Along his neck, she could see where the nitrogen gas exploded across his skin in twisting burns.The sun was a healing light upon his closed face, quiet and still. After all this time watching him sleep and writhe in pain, it was strange to see him still. 

Standing in the doorway, she softly knocked on the doorway.

Like a polite businessman only mildly interested, his icy eyes turned to hers. He seemed to be expecting terrible news, and not willing to show it. For a moment, his eyes were hard, calculating, and hurting far deeper than was normal.

Then, he was looking at her, really seeing her for the first time. There was a strange light in his eyes that was piercing her straight to the bone. Under all the bitterness, a veil pulled away, and he sat up straight, elegantly. Almost feverishly, but uncertainly, he said, "You saved me."

She felt her lip quiver, and unable to speak again, she drove her clenched fists into a hug around her chest, weakly smiling. There was nothing that could describe the way he asked her, both hoping and demanding the truth. It made her heart flutter, seeing the way his eyes focused on hers alone. He was clenching the guardrails of the hospital bed, shaking. Her eyes glanced to his destroyed legs.

He noticed and a flicker of anger moved across his features.

Quickly, she gave a slight nod, backing away skittishly. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right," Zelda stated, mind racing. What right did she have to be here? She didn't even know him! A thought chilled her. What if he blamed her for saving him? Turning, her feet found the way to the door. Just about ready to bolt for safety, she heard his low voice reach out to her.

"Wait…"

She peeked back over the edge of her coat. He was holding himself up, lean muscles stretching, shaking from the pain. His face with haunted, handsome features was full of bewilderment.

She couldn't help but smile, rubbing her face. "Okay." Sinking into the chair, she uncomfortably waited for him to speak. Picking at her threadbare coat, she thought of a million things to say: _"Lovely day, isn't it?" "How are you feeling?" "I'm so glad you're awake." _ Sentences came and went, none of them uplifting, and being uncomfortable in the silence, she let them be.

He sank again, lying back down on the bed with a relieved grimace. Burnt hands went to his eyes, covering them in agitation. Faint, painful breathing came tenderly to her ears.

Calmly, she stood to her entire height, and dragged the comfortable burgundy chair to his bedside with a long, ear-splitting screech. She laid her hand delicately on his upper back. Hoping he wouldn't say a single word, she nervously played with her aquamarine ring on her thumb, and bit her lip, searching in his general direction.

Through his long fingers, he stared up at her, mouth twisted into a wry smile. She let her eyes soften, and carefully, she moved her hand to his, holding it quietly. The feeling from holding it was so familiar. For a moment, she felt a connection race up her arms. The hands were warm and faintly scarred, only thin lines accenting his knuckles. He didn't even move, just continued to gaze up at her.

"When I woke up," he whispered, "the doctors said I was paralyzed from my lower waist down." His eyes remained the same, searching hers for any sign. Remembering, her hand involuntarily squeezed his, and she felt something hot appear under her eyelids. They throbbed with the imminent feeling of helplessness.

His eyes trailed to the window, towards the beautiful sky. "I've always had everything I wanted, or I was used to doing whatever it took to get there. When I couldn't have just one thing…" he hesitated, but gazed back up at her. There was no frustration, only curiosity. "Why can't I forget you?" His face was beginning to fuzz under all of the tears, "Why did you save me?" 

Her head fell dejectedly to the bed, in the cradle of her arms. All she could see was the burning inferno with her father screaming inside of it.

"I won't lose somebody again. Nobody deserves that."

"Hey," his bewildered voice came, "hey, hey…I'm still here, thanks to you." She felt his hand stroking her back, soft and careful. Realizing her position, she flushed, and jerked away. To her chagrin, his lips twisted into a pained grin, almost as if he'd known her his entire life.

Somehow, it wasn't as strange anymore.

She straightened, and with a frown began, "Well…I don't know if they told you, but you've been out for a couple days." Hesitating, she continued, "I barely left two hours ago, if it means anything." She laughed, "I left to change clothes."

Expecting anything, she watched his face narrow and twist, but in the end, it was smooth and relaxed. His hand was still in hers.

"Usually the people that save you leave, and don't ever come back."

"I…I couldn't leave you. I had to know that you woke up."

He smiled again, softer and softer as their time increased. Their hands were warm, laid together like they belonged. Then, he leaned forward, and kissed her.

It had been a while since she'd been kissed, but it warmed her heart, even as he pulled away. Unable to stop, she said, "I can't leave you." Her hand clenched his.

"Then don't."

Uncertainly, she shook her head, choking back her worries. "I quit my job," she said suddenly, not looking at him, "My landlady is a wench, and she'll probably kick me out just to do it since I missed the bills again. I can't force that onto this place." _And you_, she thought.

His face was astounded, and then, he laughed bitterly. "I can fix that."

"What? My landlady or my job?"

"Both."

Wryly, she felt her heart lighten considerably. "You don't even know my name."

Challenging him felt great, like the relaxation of summer after a long, hard winter. Almost as if he knew what her devilish mind was thinking, his chin lifted, and he chuckled under his breath, pain etching into every sigh, eyes closing. She giggled with him even as her worry spiked. Only a few days, and this man had captured her heart. He clasped her hand, moving to sit up straight again. Supporting his shoulder, she helped pull his body up.

"I'll call my brother, and he'll straighten everything out for me. Not willingly, but being twins does have benefits."

Her eyes darted wider in amusement. "You have a twin?"

"Yeah. Dark. I've always looked after him."

"Has he looked after you?" she asked quietly, seeing how his eyes had darkened. Biting her lip again, she touched his elbow, apologizing, "Don't answer that. It was pretty rude."

Bitterly, he smiled, and then shook his head, returning the thankful look. "Dark is strange. He's his own breed, " he laughed, and then more seriously, "I give him a job. He has to agreed with me most of the time."

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the sun shine onto his lap in relaxing colors. The trees outside were vibrant oranges and reds, full of life and energy. She felt her eyes closing; hours of staying awake with panic had taken their toll. When her head was finally on the bed again, his hand reached out.

"You deserve rest. Don't worry, I'll call."

"I wouldn't worry about it. My apartment is a piece of crap anyway," she smiled up, and said softly, "Tomorrow will come, and I'll be right here. We'll do it together."

The relief in his eyes spoke more than any words ever could.

XXX

It was nearly midnight by the time Dark managed to park haphazardly in the small, quiet lot of Ordon Valley Medical. Readjusting his loose black business shirt, he stepped out of the Stalfos 600HP, slinking towards the huge windows of light making up for the forgotten moon. He was terrified of the prospect of facing his paralyzed brother, but even more so, he was furious.

He hadn't gotten a single call for nearly four days, and in a few minutes, five days. Being the vice-CEO, he had taken all responsibilities since Link vanished. It had been utter and complete bullshit from day one. All of the paperwork from the farming, ranching, fishing, and construction divisions had come directly to his office, as well. Managing the politics of the place nearly drove him mad; everybody was related somehow to somebody. After headaches with migraines all week, Dark was about ready to kill off the entire forty some odd floors. He never realized how much Link actually accomplished at the office. How the hell did he keep up a social life too?

Jerking open the handlebars of the door, the bedraggled man swore, running a hand through his jet black hair, ruffling it. Of all things, he wasn't prepared to deal with this. Hospitals always reminded him of death. Walking slowly towards the desk, he absentmindedly twisted his mouth into a scowl. It was too late to try and curb his temper. As soon as he leaned on the desk, the woman working glanced up at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Shaking her head nonchalantly, black curls slipped down to her shoulders, covering her increasing distrust. Her name tag read ASHEI. Under her thin black coat, he saw her muscular arms bunch.

"I'm here to see Link Hêroe," he started, sliding his ID card out of his wallet onto the counter, "Dark Hêroe."

She nodded slightly to make him wait for a moment, and he blandly smiled before letting it fall again. After a few quick taps at the computer, she stiffened. Hesitantly, she asked, "Did you wish to speak to the doctor before?"

Dark sighed, and vigorously ruffling his hair again, snapped, "Look, he called me today. Said he was paralyzed and we needed to talk other than that. Can't you just let me in?"

She blinked, before saying immediately, "He's in room 16."

Dark scowled, heading off in the direction she pointed. Rubbing his temples again, he wondered if anybody else had ever done this before, because dealing with a paraplegic would be a pain in the ass. Hopefully, his brother wouldn't be too destroyed to go back to work in a few weeks. But, knowing that kid, he wasn't. He would be sitting there, doing business as usual, snapping into his cell phone with laptop on his lap. Darkness be damned, if Midna showed up, Dark would punch her in the face.

The emergency lights lit Dark's face eerily, angrily setting his eyes deeper in his skull. Further down, a door was open, warm light spread out cleanly. Pausing for the first time, Dark started to edge forward to glance through the window. _Ah, what the hell_, he thought, striding straight through the door, ready for hell.

Immediately, his eyes shot to his brother's. From his position lounging on the bed, Link stared back, eyebrow raised. A bland woman slumped over onto the bed. Dark stiffened, mouth opening like a whip, ready to lay it all on his only brother. Then, quietly, Link shrugged, and cut him off.

"I am sorry. You were right."

Dark stopped. "What?"

"Midna. You were right." Link glanced down, hand stroking a tousled blonde head. Curiously, Dark looked closer, raising an eyebrow at his brother. It was a young woman, although from her clothes, she didn't seem like his brother's type. Not classy enough, like she'd been tossed around a hurricane. Link, however, was smiling, hands knitted through hers.

Dark had to laugh in disbelief.

"After years of counseling, after years of heartbreak…You pick up a groupie at the hospital?" He couldn't help but see how she turned over, hand squeezing his. Dark swore under his breath, and let himself fall into the empty chair. The migraine in the headache was turning into the migraine in the migraine.

Dark shifted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, "So Midna, huh? It's all her fault, I suppose."

"No. It was mine. I'm lucky enough Zelda was here to save me." The girl's arm moved as Link shifted it. They were quiet; the girl never let go, but she murmured in her sleep.

Dark's eyes blinked at his brother's limp legs, swallowing the lump in his throat. Crossing his ankles unconsciously, he snapped, "Well shit. What are you going to do now?" He shivered, but slid out further in his lounge, legs taking up enormous amounts of space. A rude thought nearly came out of his mouth; he managed to stop from saying a crippling pun. _Ha, ha..._

"I'm thinking about marrying her."

Dark's head snapped up, and he barked, "Do you even know her? Hell, what about her god-damned life? Her job? I'm sorry, but not for saying this. Do you really think she'll want to stay around with a cripple?"

Stiffening, Link savagely retorted, "She does."

"How do you know?" Dark was getting ready to either have a heart attack or pull his luxurious hair out by the roots. "Your track record is not the best."

His brother straightened, taller than Dark even though he was sitting in a hospital bed. His icy eyes burned like fire deep into Dark, and angrily, Dark felt the surge of shame wheedle into his heart. Ever since they were kids, Link had been able to do that. It was the dirtiest trick in the book. It was how he ran the company apparently. Rubbing his face, Dark slumped again, refusing to meet that cripple's eyes.

The woman suddenly shifted, more so than she had up until the point. Dark watched her hawkishly as she groaned, and stretched back in the chair, limbs pale and undefined. Grudgingly, he had to admit she was attractive, especially with her golden hair and amazing stubborn, full mouth. He listened to her voice.

"Hey…what time is it?"

"12:07," Link answered, touching her face, "I want you to meet my brother. He can help you, if you want."

_The hell?_

The woman turned, gentle blue eyes wide. Dark felt himself flush, and he rose, a slippery smile on his face hiding all of his frustration. She smiled, and rose as well, holding out a hand. He noticed the few scars riddled on her knuckles from some sort of job. Trying not to be rude, he bowed and kissed her hand.

"And who are you, milady?"

"I'm Zelda."

Dark bowed, releasing her hand. "I'm this ass-hole's brother: Dark. You can tell right?"

To her credit, Zelda laughed. "Wouldn't know it." Her eyes weren't smiling, but more concerned, as if he knew how deep he was shaken.

"Ah."

Back to business, Link said from behind them, "Dark, I want you to go to 34 Maple View Road, Lanayru. Pay the landlady whatever she owes, and close the room."

Dark sighed, and asked, "You gonna do it soon?"

Link's face was stone, but his cheeks flushed.

"Perhaps if you leave."

Scowling was seeming to become Dark's first nature. "Hell," he said, throwing up a hand, "I get here and you're already shoving me off." Narrowing his eyes, he threatened icily, "You had better have a plan that doesn't include leeching off a hospital for the rest of your life."

On the bed, Link had never held himself so surely, so confidently. The black-haired man wanted to shake his brother's hand, ask for an autograph, and sign him up as a role model. After nearly fifteen years of less than acceptable girlfriends, he had finally gotten a real catch.

Raising his eyebrow, Dark said very bluntly, "Link. I actually think it's a good idea. Great looks, level head, and not one slacker bone in her body. Do it man."

Triumphantly, he swept from the room like a king.

Seeing Zelda's flushed, pleased face and Link's embarrassed, chagrined one made his mood soar.

Maybe she would be good for the cripple.

0

0


	3. Lost Highway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Adult Language

Levering himself up and over the metal bars, Link took a giant breath, relieved that all of the pain was gone. His legs flopped when he forced them into the wheelchair, as if they were impatient with him. All he could do was shake his golden head. Zelda would be waiting for him out on the pavement, she said.

Bo had brought in news last night, better than the news before. It seemed that after several tests, scans, and physical examinations, they fond several nerves still working in Link's toe. It was something to go off of, especially since Ilia and Bo had both been exuberantly laughing, and crying, and congratulating all at once. If he wished, they would set up a meeting with Renado of Death Mountain, a physical therapist in the smaller branch of Ordon Medical, out in the countryside. He agreed.

Once the doctors had left, Link had let himself fall back onto the bed, heart relieved. Zelda, at his side, had been giggling at his out of character antics. When he grinned up at her, aching to hug and dance with her, she touched his hand. He would always see her soft smile, shining eyes, and hear her delicate words.

_"I love you."_

With so few words, she had affirmed every part of his soul. Over those long hours between when they had first met and now, he had learned everything there was to know about quirky, sharp-tongued, sweet mouthed Zelda. Last night, after another victorious kiss, he had asked, begged her to come with him. Without any hesitation, she pressed her lips to the tip of his nose, and with a small smile, she agreed. Today, they were planning on going to the main office of his work, collecting any documents of importance, and head out to the actual Ordon Valley.

From the sound of it, Ordon was relatively quiet and respectable. They were the actual ranchers, fishers, and farmers that Link's underlings in the Division of Ordon took care of, except the kind people never traveled into the city. Out there, Link wouldn't be known or ridiculed as he would in the city, and with a descriptive note from Bo, they were to stay in an abandoned, well-maintained cabin, complete with a corralled field of riding horses.

Link knew he was going to want to ride them.

Link let the wheelchair roll for a ways down the hall, savoring the feeling of being released from the hospital. Currently, the doctors and nurses all waved to him, sending out congratulations and thanks over the raucous noise of the lounge. Link waved, nodding his head gravely, even though his smile was wide enough to tell them how much it really meant. His passage through the whitewashed, homely walls wasn't stalled, and passing through the automatic doors, his arms ached from the furious exertion. Still, he continued as fast he could, wanting to leave.

Out the clear, beautiful windows, he could see Zelda waiting for him in a shining silver sedan just off the curb. Her golden hair fell in waves of golden hair cascading down her back. Even though it was late in the year, a soft pink halter-top left her shoulders bare. She was talking to a tall woman, but impatiently, as if she wanted Link to appear magically.

Even at the sight of her, Link couldn't help but sigh.

Rolling out soundlessly, he let his senses become assaulted with the noises of speeding cars on the road next to the clinic, the rich scent of autumn, and the warm sun spread across his body. It soaked up in his skin, and he wheeled around the corner, expertly managing to slide next to Zelda with a quick adjustment of his hands. With a smile on his face, he gazed up, as he had often been doing for a while.

Midna was still gorgeous, flawlessly holding her own. Her cobalt streaked orange hair fit perfectly into long braids without one hair out of place. With a petite nose and eyebrows dominating her forehead, she seemed uncannily like a princess. Black international clothes not even released in the Zoran Club were adorning her narrow body, sleek and seductive. Accented with bruised purple, her eyes were frustrated and collected.

When their eyes met, Midna took a step back, eyes falling to the limbs cradled in the wheelchair's feet. She stood before him, reduced to something else.

"Hello Midna." He was aware of Zelda shifting uncomfortably at his side, and soothingly, he held her hand, rubbing his thumb over hers. Relaxing, she blinked in relief before he returned his eyes to Midna. Seeing their clasped hands, the fashion millionaire cleared her throat.

"Link…" she hesitated, and then spread her hands, "Dark called to inform me of...what happened. It just wasn't working. You were always so obsessed with your job, and there was no time for us." Seeing his face, she continued softly, "Zant met me on personal business several months ago, and we hit it off. It was eventually coming." 

Frowning, Link nodded, unaccustomed to the vibrant woman apologizing. "Don't worry about it. I may have lost the feeling in my legs, but I gained something far more important." Slyly glancing up at Zelda, he saw her flush red, and hide her cheeks with her pale hands. Returning to see Midna's hurt expression, he shrugged, saying sharply, "Midna, what we had is over, and both of us will be happier now."

Shocked, but not necessarily offended, she nodded, reaching into her deep pocket. Link's heart lept to his throat, wanting to snap at her. Then she was slipping a necklace, nearly priceless, into his weak hands. "Take it, big boy," she said softly, "It's the only thing that will clear my mind."

Zelda was frozen, and Link was speechless. Midna walked away.

They waited for only a moment, two more people out in the sunshine. The hospital, all three floors of it, was homely behind them, with walkways and flourishing trees surrounding it. It was so different from the cold, towering skyscrapers; the green seemed to overflow past the asphalt, calming and peaceful. Several of the hospital patients were outside - bundled in huge coats and attended by staff - and loving every minute. The silver car enticed Link back to reality.

Finally, Link turned his wheelchair in an arc, and tugging on Zelda's hand, said, "Help me in. I'm a cripple." Smiling wearily, he caused a blush to spread across the cheeks of the woman beside him. Playfully, she slapped him, and pushed him around to the passenger side, opening the door with a jerk.

"Cripple. You're not crippled, you schmuck."

Link had to laugh at that, and with a grunt of exertion, lifted himself into the leather seat. Zelda's warm hands helped move his legs inside, and patting him, she shut the door. Letting himself settle in by shifting his weight, he muttered, "You don't think so." He rubbed his ankles, hoping for some sign. There was nothing, not even a twinge. Bitterly, he thought of his days of running along the lake trail, free as a bird.

"I know so." Zelda was suddenly in the driver's seat, adjusting the seat, and changing the rear view mirror with long fingers. Her sharp eyes glanced at him, killing the fear inside of his chest. With a small twisted smile, she said, "I have no idea where you own the world from."

"17 North, 20 West. Hylian Boulevard."

Her lips pursed playfully.

"Rich bugger."

XXX

With fifty foot high marble and alabaster pillars holding up the glass walls and sparkling rotunda, it seemed like a palace, complete with an enormous fountain depicting the mortal forms of the Goddesses flowing down the entrances. Long, titled stairs and sloping ramps flowed around it, jagged little niches designed for the most prestige. A waterfall of clean water tumbled down the curves of the fountain. Organized clerk desks, strolling patrons, and flowering planter boxes settled all around the ground floor, and in the midst of it all, a nervous woman stood with her hands on the wheelchair.

The gleaming foyer was exactly like Link remembered it.

At first, nobody noticed them idly standing there. Quickly, Zelda began to push the gray wheelchair up the gently sloping ramp, talking normally to Link like she always did to distract him. But there were people beginning to double take, glancing back as if they hadn't recognized him in a wheelchair. He could feel her shaking through the metal.

By the time they pulled to the elevators, a few people were milling around, following them quietly. Link could feel his jaw clenching, and his frown deepening at the close scrutiny. There was a quiet ding from the elevator, and the doors split before him. Without waiting any, he wheeled himself in, avoiding the stares of those around him. Zelda threw a look over her shoulder that clearly shot to the bone. Several people turned and hastily headed back downstairs.

He sank into the chair, taking a giant breath while massaging his forehead. Zelda slipped into the elevator, standing at his side with her hand on his arm. The blinking numbers on the wall kept rising rapidly. With his eyes riveted on the 24th floor, Link began to shake.

Zelda noticed, and she asked, "Hey what's wrong?" Wordlessly, Link shook his shaggy blonde hair, and held his head in his scarred hands. Confused, they waited in silence, watching the yellow numbers flicker.

When they reached the 24th floor, Link's entire body stiffened. When it seemed that they would pass the dangerous floor, the elevator slowed. The man in the wheelchair resignedly lifted his head, hollow and emotionless. The door opened orderly, and in stepped two chatting men.

"I don't see what the problem is," the first, a blue-tinted black haired foreigner, argued, "Just ask her out, you baby!" He punched the other's arm, continuing on, "Malon is a great girl. Fun, caring, hard worker, and plus, she's a red head. You need one of those."

The other man glared darkly, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Smacking the back of his partner's head, he snapped, "Shut up. Go ask out Lulu then. I'll bet she'll want to hook up with you."

"Of course. Lulu is…"

At the lull in conversation, Zelda glanced up in amusement. Surprisingly, both of the men's' eyes had drifted away once their argument started, and now, for the first time, they noticed Zelda, standing shyly by a sleek wheelchair. Moving down, both vivid blue eyes locked onto Link.

"Oh-"

"-my-"

"HELL."

Link leaned back, shifting his weight on his hips as he wryly gazed at the dumbfounded men. "Hey Sheik, Mikau." His eyes were dark with embarrassment as he stared at them, but he smirked. "I want you to meet Zelda." His hand interlaced with Zelda's.

Together, the two exchanged a look, speechless before Mikau suspiciously asked, "Is this a plot to deceive us? You haven't brought a girlfriend in since Dark has been your Vice CEO."

Zelda glanced at Link in surprise, blurting, "CEO?" She began watching his eyes slice through a thoroughly laughing Mikau. She had to smile, and ruffle his silky hair. "You never told me."

"Well we know she didn't want you for that."

Link had to ruefully shrug, holding up his hands. "Sheik, I only came to get the documents from Section 88, Ordon. We're going out there for therapy."

The elevator dinged, and a mechanical voice asked for identification from a level 3 persona. Like he had been born wheeling, Link slunk over, and with a quick thrust, injected a card into the slot, putting it back into his heavily worn green jacket. Both Mikau and Sheik seemed oddly at a loss for words watching Link reshift his legs with a lanky, scarred hand.

When the elevator doors slid open on floor 48, revealing deserted brightly lit offices, Sheik and Mikau shook Link's hand roughly and clapped his back like they were brothers. Link returned them just as fiercely. "He's changed, the little shit," Mikau laughed, "Good to see you back, Wolfgang."

Sheik just laughed, and as they exited, he called back, "Invite us to the wedding!" Cackling, the blonde waltzed away, tall and proud in his suit. Zelda's cheeks went a few shades darker, but when she looked at Link, expecting a disturbed face, he was staring up at her, blue eyes extraordinary in the shining light.

She grasped his hand, and leaned down to kiss his cheek, running her fingers over his neck. When he turned away, disgust and shame in his eyes, she had to sigh. Holding his head to her stomach, she kissed his forehead.

"I would marry a cripple."

He glanced to her in shock, hope overflowing.

She smiled.

"Definitely."

XXX

When the blazing sun set on Hyrule, a silver sedan was settled on road just above the banks of Lake Hylia, humming patiently. There weren't any passengers, although on the dash there was a miniature statue of the three goddesses, shaking from the railroad vibrations. All looked at peace.

On the docks, a man in a wheelchair settled comfortably, lounging with his head back, catching the rays of the sun. A smile fit perfectly across his face as he watched a woman farther out searching through the sand. With her hands on her hips, she huffed, calling, "Just a minute…they've got to be around here somewhere…"

Link felt something stir inside of him watching her, even as she growled to herself and began to pace, sinking up to her ankles in the soft sand. Holding her skirt up, she pouted, looking ready to hurl something at the docks. He had never really fallen hard for a girl like that woman. But it seemed clear now, especially through all of the hardship. Years and a life of work seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders.

Tonight, they would be in Ordon. Zelda had been worried, since they only had half a tank left, and the last gas station was at the edge of the metropolis. He wasn't bothering with it. Even if they got lost along the way, he wouldn't care. He was moving on, and breaking free of his life.

Suddenly, her voice shouted up to him, "Got 'em!" Smiling wide enough to be an angel, she was struggling towards him, sparkling shoes dangling from her fingers in one hand and her skirt's edge hanging from the others. He laughed, rolling back towards the car as she climbed the stairs on her bared, tanned feet encrusted with salt.

As he rolled up and situated himself into the car, waiting for her, he could only lean back, gazing up at the blue sky through the opened sun roof. Whatever was going to happen, it was going to be big. He hoped he would live to be a hundred, watching over the village. But for the present, maybe he would buy a house in Ordon, and then a horse. Afterwards, he could marry Zelda, have kids-

He caught himself, but couldn't help smiling.

He wouldn't stop now.

With her, he could do anything.

"You ready?" he heard her ask, her hand rubbing his shoulder gently. Quietly, he turned, watching her smile grow wide enough to fill her sweet face. He leaned over and kissed her, reveling in it. When he pulled back, a blush was settled across the edge of her cheeks.

"Let's go," he said, "I'm ready."

0

0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted under Lisilgirl on Fanfiction.net on March 4, 2008.


End file.
